Battle of Hulao Gate
Hu Lao Gate was an important defense point on the path to Luoyang that was attacked by the Allied Forces, headed by Yuan Shao, in their attempt to overthrow Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu was defeated here by the three sworn brothers Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. Historically, a battle was never fought here and it is a likely adaption of the Battle of Si Shui Gate. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Taking advantage of the turmoil caused by the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Dong Zhuo seizes the opportunity and usurps control of the Imperial court through the force of his army. Beginning a reign of terror, Dong Zhuo is declared a traitor of the Han Empire and Yuan Shao raises a call to form a coalition to bring down the tyrant. In this series, the allied forces are usually split into three pronged attack headed by Cao Cao, Sun Jian and Liu Bei, while Yuan Shao, Gongsun Zan and others remain behind and normally charge when the forces gain an advantage. In most games, Lu Bu remains the last challenge before entering the gate, but can often be avoided by taking another path or simply running past him. Warriors Orochi Romance of the Three Kingdoms This battle takes place in chapters four and five. Heeding the death of Hua Xiong, Dong Zh personally brought an army of 150,000 men with Lu Bu, Li Ru, Fan Chou, and Zhang Ji east to Hulao Pass, while sending 50,000 men under Li Jue and Guo Si to reinforce Sishui Pass. Once at Hulao Pass, Dong Zhuo ordered Lu Bu to lead the vanguard with 30,000 men and set camp in front of the fortified pass. The coalition decided to send half of their forces to engage Dong Zhuo's forces. Eight coalition warlords, namely, Wang Kuang, Qiao Mao, Bao Xin, Yuan Yi, Kong Rong, Zhang Yang, Tao Qian, and Gongsun Zan each led their forces towards Hulao Pass under Yuan Shao's command. The first to arrive in Hulao Pass was Wang Kuang. Lu Bu rode out alone, atop the magnificent Red Hare, Ji halberd in hand, and donned in shining silver armor, he demanded a worthy challenger to face him. Most of the infantry had heard of Lu Bu's reputation, and none steped forward until one of Wang Kuang's officers, Fang Yue, volunteered to duel Lu Bu. In less than five rounds, Fang Yue was killed, and Lu Bu charged through Wang Kuang's force, killing the routing soldiers left and right. Fortunately for Wang Kuang, the forces of Qiao Mao and Yuan Yi came to his rescue. They decided to withdraw 30 li from the pass and set camp there. Soon, the remaining five coalition warlords arrived at the camp, where they discussed and concluded that Lu Bu could not be defeated by any living soul under heaven. Just then, Lu Bu's men arrayed outside the coalition camp, and the eight coalition warlords went to meet the enemy. Mu Shun, an officer under Zhang Yang, galloped towards Lu Bu with his horse, but was immediately killed. Wu Anguo, an officer of Kong Rong, then charged out with his metal club. They fought for ten rounds, but then Lu Bu lopped off Wu Anguo's arm with his halberd. The coalition forces charged out and rescued Wu Anguo, and each side retreated to their own camps. Cao Cao commented that all eighteen warlords should be collected to discuss a plan to defeat Lu Bu, and that if Lu Bu was somehow defeated, Dong Zhuo would essentially be a pushover. Just then, Lu Bu again came out to taunt the coalition, demanding another challenger. This time Gongsun Zan himself went to challenge Lu Bu, but had to withdraw after a few rounds (which probably saved his life). Lu Bu gave chase, but he was distracted by Zhang Fei, who called him a bastard slave with three surnames (referring to Lu Bu's own surname and those of his two adopted fathers; it was almost certain that Zhang Fei was drunk when he made this comment). The now-angry Lu Bu then battled Zhang Fei for a surprising fifty rounds, with neither gaining an advantage over the other. Then Guan Yu, brandishing his Green Dragon Crescent Blade, dashed out to assist his oath brother. The three fighters were engaged in another thirty bouts, but still Lu Bu seemed unbeatable. Then Liu Bei, holding up his Dual Swords, also joined the battle. Like a merry-go-round, the three oath brothers galloped in a circle caging Lu Bu inside. In this way, Lu Bu couldn't focus on fighting one opponent without leaving his flanks exposed, and soon he began to tire from having to constantly defend himself. Unable to face the combined efforts of his three opponents, Lu Bu then made a feign at Liu Bei and retreated through the resulting gap back to the pass gate. The trio chased after Lu Bu but due to the speed of Red Hare, they could not keep up with him. However they abandoned the chase after they spotted Dong Zhuo. Zhang Fei attempted to charge onto the fortification to kill Dong Zhuo, but he was repelled by the rain of arrows from the pass. After having achieved a task thought impossible, the eight coalition warlords declared the battle won, and received Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei for a celebration of their heroic victory. Gallery Hulaogate-dw6.jpg|Pan of castle gates in Dynasty Warriors 6 External Links * Dynasty Warriors 2 gameplay video Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles